Onyx Task Force Captain
The Onyx Task Force Captain (漆黒兵隊長, Shikkoku-hei Taichō) is the leader of the Onyx Task Force. Appearance As a royal steward, the Captain wore fine clothing and had slicked back brown hair. For most of his appearances, the Captain's hair was grey and he was recognizable by the black markings around his eyes. At the time of his death, the Captain's tan skin had turned dark and veins had spread all throughout. His body armor perfectly conceals his identity. It also equips him with concealable blades on his hand, useful for close combat or sneak attacks. Personality The Captain is extremely loyal to Charioce XVII and views Charioce as an honorable and brave king worth dying for. His loyalty extends to the point where he'll even make sure no one interrupts the king's grand mission and will ask the king permission to deal with distractions, such as the "Red Dragon". He has a very low opinion of anyone opposed to Charioce's rule and doesn't believe the king's enemies have any chance of winning. He will murder innocents, women and children of any race for the sake of the King. Towards allies, he appears to treat them with a minimum amount of respect. Plot History Little is known about the Onyx Task Force Captain, not even his name is ever mentioned. What is known is that he started out as a steward of the royal family. This man discovered Martinet's secret room while the castle was being renovated. With the help of royal scientists, this man studied the knowledge hidden there, which led to the discovery of Dromos and the impending return of Bahamut.Virgin Soul Episode 22 When Charioce XVII took the crown, the steward swore his loyalty to the new king and was appointed as captain of the Onyx Task Force. Armed with the knowledge that his king planned to defeat Bahamut, the Captain set out to ensure his king succeeded. He took part in the raiding of temples, presumably took part in the destruction of Cocytus, and hunted down and killed various gods. While pursuing the angel Sofiel, the Captain's men discovered Jeanne d'Arc had birthed a half-human child who possessed the ability to strip power away from the green stones used to grant the Onyx Task Force their god-slaying abilities. On the King's orders, the Onyx Task Force hunted down Jeanne and her child, but after surrounding them within the city, the Onyx Task Force successfully captured only Jeanne. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul After the Orleans Knights fail to capture the renowned "Ragged Demon", Charioce XVII re-assigns the task to the Onyx Task Force. The Captain leads his men into cornering the Ragged Demon that very night. They succeed in restraining the Ragged Demon and the Captain intends to remove the rags concealing the demon's identity. The Onyx Task Force are interrupted by the sudden arrival of a child. This child emits a bright light that disables the Onyx Task Force's green stones, causing everyone - including the Captain - to collapse onto their knees. The child proceeds to take the Ragged Demon away to safety.Virgin Soul Episode 2 The Captain reports the incident to Charioce XVII and both deduce that this is the same child they lost track of two years ago. Charioce XVII instructs the Onyx Knights to continue hunting down the Ragged Demon as it would surely lead them to the child. Charioce XVII sets up a trap for the Ragged Demon using demon hostages. In the ensuing fight, the Ragged Demon's identity is revealed to be Azazel, a demon who works in the funeral home. The Onyx Knights fail to kill him due to the arrival of the "Red Dragon", who is able to resist the power of the green stones and defeat the Onyx Knights themselves. The Red Dragon disappears soon after. A few suspicious individuals suspected to be gods appear in the city the following morning. The Captain asks what they should do about it. Charioce chooses to leave them for now. When the Captain and his men gang up on Azazel during a parade, they are rendered unable to move by the child once more. However, the gods appear and kidnap the child, allowing the Onyx Knights to arrest Azazel. A girl named Nina, revealed to be the red dragon, is also arrested. During Charioce XVII's war with the gods, the Captain and his men are again immobilized by the child's power, amplified by Gabriel's ship. Once Charioce uses Dromos to destroy the ship, the Onyx Knights are able to slay hundreds of gods and win the war. Unfortunately, four prisoners have escaped the destruction of the labor camp, including Nina, who transforms and defeats the Onyx Knights. All but one of the prisoners escape thanks to Nina's efforts. The next morning, while Charioce is getting a shave, the Captain asks his King what to do about the three refugees. Suddenly, the barber accidentally cuts Charioce. The Onyx Knight quietly stands behind the man and aims a blade at his back. Charioce merely fires the terrified man. He also leaves the Captain to deal with the fugitives. The Captain shows a concerned expression when the King announces his intention to visit Eibos. The Captain and Charioce check up on Dromos's maintenance. The King complains to Chabrol that it is taking too long since a rift is about to open. Chabrol nearly suggests letting the gods deal with this situation but is quick to notice the King's displeasure. Later on, the Captain notes that Charioce XVII is becoming distracted from his mission by Nina Drango. Believing Nina to be intentionally seducing the king, the Captain requests the king to put out a hit on Nina. Once the King does, the Captain hires an assassin - who is also dragon folk like Nina - to fulfill the task. When Nina herself infiltrates the palace in a plot against the King, the Captain chases her down along with her two friends. The assassin confronts Nina at the docks while the Onyx Knights restrain Favaro and Kaisar. After the assassin defeats Nina, the Captain informs her that the king had ordered for her death, much to Nina's disbelief. Before the Captain can personally kill Nina, Favaro breaks free from the knights and attacks them. The Holy Child, the very child who is able to disable the green stones, also appears and forces the knights to their knees using his powers. The assassin is also slain by the god Sofiel. Nina's friends tie up the Onyx Knights and make a run for it. Kaisar however, tries to get some answers out of the Captain concerning the King's motives, but the Captain only tells him that their attempts at the rebellion will all be futile. Once the Onyx Knights return to the castle, the Captain tell Charioce XVII that the Red Dragon has in fact been killed, a lie the King does not see through. Some time prior to this, the Captain had denied Alessand Visponti the right to join the Onyx Task Force, claiming him to be unfit. This drove Alessand to find a way to prove himself. When the Captain meets Alessand again, Alessand reveals a bloodied dagger and admits to killing the Holy Child. In response, the Captain takes Alessand to the infirmary where many of the Onyx Knights members are being treated. The Captain reveals to a bewildered Alessand that the cost of becoming an Onyx Knight is one's own life, as the green stones drain their life force in exchange for granting them their abilities. Alessand backs down from his desire to join, so the Captain gives him the position of Captain of the Orleans Knights instead, which was formerly held by Kaisar. The Holy Child's death instigates another war, led by Jeanne d'Arc and Azazel, who gather supporters from the gods, demon and humans who wish to end Charioce's tyranny. Before the battle can begin, Nina and Favaro ambush the Onyx Knights and attempt to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet. Chabrol reveals Charioce's secret plan of defeating Bahamut to earn the pair's support. The Captain and his men travel to the battlefield to confront the enemies. He orders his men to focus their energy on Jeanne, claiming she is the real target. When Charioce XVII arrives at the battlefield, the Captain unleashes a war cry to cheer for his king despite his body suffering from the effects of the green stone. The Onyx Knights, Jeanne and Azazel board Charioce's ship. For reasons unknown, the Captain and his men remove part of their armor, exposing their chests and the green stones. The Captain tells the King to continue on with his mission before he and his men try to defeat Jeanne and Azazel. However, the Onyx Knights are at their limit and Azazel easily slices off the Captain's right arm. His men die one by one due to the green stones, until the Captain is the last one standing. Jeanne tries to stab him to death by the Captain catches her blade in time. Black tar spews out from his mouth, allowing the blade to pierce his stomach but remain stuck there. Jeanne is unable to retrieve her blade, allowing the Captain one final attempt on her life. He aims the blade from his left glove at her neck, worrying both Jeanne and Azazel, but the Captain's life gives out only seconds later.Virgin Soul Episode 23 To the Captain's fortune however, Charioce XVII fulfills his mission and attacks Bahamut using Dromos. He is subsequently declared a hero by the masses. Power & Abilities The Captain is a formidable man who does not fear death and is willing to confront gods and demons in order to further his king's ambitions. *'Green Stone' - The Captain has imbued a magical green stone into his chest that grants him power. **'Enhanced Speed, Stamina, and Strength' - The Captain's overall capabilities are increased, making him the equivalent of a super human. **'Resistance to Gods and Demons' - The Captain is unaffected by magical spells cast by pure-blooded gods or demons. He can restrain both using minimal effort. Weaknesses Like all beings, the Captain possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Green Stone' - The very object that makes the Captain so formidable is constantly draining his life force, causing him to cough up black tar and suffer severe pain towards the end of his life. He was in fact killed by the green stone. **'Hybrids' - The Captain is powerless against hybrids, whose power triumphs that of the green stones. Trivia * The Captain is the only member of the Onyx Task Force to be given a proper identity. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Knights Category:Deceased Category:Unnamed